


Blood on the Rocks

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Fan-made warriors scenes [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Short One Shot, Tigerclaw is sad, based on the headcanon that Redtail killed Thistleclaw, tiger is planning a murder, tiger is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: A growl rumbled the brown warrior's throat, he dared not to believe a word of this tale, he knows a deceiver when he sees one.
Series: Fan-made warriors scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707268
Kudos: 5





	Blood on the Rocks

Silent dark skies, no sounds of prey or the forests usually song, the glare of the star silently down on his back, they provided no comfort, no that Tigerclaw expected any from them. Always silent, always withdrawn even as great warriors fall and his loved ones perish, the stars just keep taking and taking, adding numbers to their ancestor's skies, and tonight they have demanded another warrior's life. 

  
Tigerclaw buried his muzzle in the dirt, around the bulge of dirt decorated with flowers and smooth stones and under that dirt a fallen warrior lay, murdered by enemies of another clan according to the tale told by the clan's dear deputy Redtail.   
A growl rumbled the brown warrior's throat, he dared not to believe a word of this tale, he knows a deceiver when he sees one. Yet the burden of his watchful eyes is that no one else sees it, everyone fell for that tortoiseshells fabrication of a tale, Thistleclaw wasn't slain by their enemies of another clan on those boomed rocks, no Tigerclaw believed like how he used believe in Starclan goodness that Redtail has slaughtered his mentor, murdered him in cold blood, and for that crime, he will pay dearly Tigerclaw will make sure of it. His mentor will be avenged by his murderer's red blood flowing down on the same rocks where the noble warrior's blood was split tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> was planning to make this longer but I couldn't find the motivation to make it longer sooo a short little drabble on Tigers emotions will have to do ;3


End file.
